Caroline Says
by HellFire angel
Summary: Weepy Fic, My first one and I dont know if it's a songfic or a parody or what! please R&R Flame if ya want or criticise But please gimmie sumthin'!


# Disclaimer

## I Don't own anyone in this fic or lou reed or any of the songs in this fic ! So siddown an shaddap!

Caroline says!

Yamcha sat in his car listening to the CD in the sterio the last song had just ended and the next one was Caroline says one of his favourite songs. It was pretty appropriate for this song to come on now, seeing as what he was about to do!He ignored the first couple of verses then actually started listening to the song 

_Caroline says, as she gets up off the floor, Life is meant to be more than this, and this is a bum trip._

_ _

He thought about his life, about how it had been perfect and how now it was not even worth living since he lost Bulma to Vegeta, HisBulma!

_But she's not afraid to die! All of her friends call her Alaska!_

_ _

Bulma, he could never stop loving her, he could never love anyone else! A tear trickled down the warriors face

_When she takes speed they laugh and ask her, what is in her mind ? What is in her mind ?_

She had left him for cheating on her!?, Sure perhaps he flirted a lot but it wasn't like he slept around! And she'd left him for Vegeta! The guy who'd Killed him! 

Another tear trickled down his face, splashing off the scar on his cheek. He clenched his Fist and without warning punched strait through the window on the front of his car, it shattered and long sharp shards cut deep into his flesh.

_She put her fist through the window pane!_

There, he was going to bleed to death, that was what he wanted. The CD stopped just like that as Yamcha waited to die. Some time later, when Yamcha was on the verge of passing out from blood loss a dark shadow stepped forward.

"Yamcha of the earths special forces, I have been watching you kill yourself and have decided to tell you that killing yourself now won't give you much of a head start! I will kill the others soon!" Yamcha looked up.

"The rest of the earths special forces, I know all about all of you I'll even kill the girl, Bulma!" 

The CD came back on immediately Yamchas eyes flew open and his hand closed tightly around one of the Larger shards of glass.

_And it was such a, Funny feeling!_

_ _

"NO!!!"

It only took a moment for Yamcha to throw himself forward and drive the piece of glass clean through the figures heart! His own blood mingled with the strangers and he Croaked "If you've been watching me, then you should know that I love Bulma , and I always will!"

_It's so cold in Alaska!_

Vegeta Could feel the huge Kiand he was flying towards it, suddenly de felt an even greater one that totally dwarfed the first but it was only there for a moment before it died down. He came closer towards the two dying Ki's. He landed in front of a terrible scene Yamcha lay with his hands trickling with blood and he had fallen forward onto the shattered glass that pointed upwards from a Smashed Windshield.One of his blood smeared hands held a piece of sharp glass driven through a man in a black robe and tears fell from his eyes!

_It's so cold in Alaska!_

_ _

"Vegeta!" He coughed at the prince of the saiyins "I want you to promise me whatever happens, that you'll love her! And treat her right! And that you'll protect her! Just like I did!" ,"I…" ,"Promise me Vegeta! This is all I'm ever going to ask you to do!", "I promise!" Vegeta stuttered 

_Its so cold in Alaska!_

_ _

"Great!" He smiled "Now I don't have to worry!" And with that he closed his eyes, and died with the last chordes of the song. 

Vegeta could hardly believe it! _That _was the Yamcha that had cheated on Bulma? He'd never seen him in that way before What had he said ? Love her, Treat her right and protect her! Yamcha had always loved Bulma Vegeta looked at the fighters bloodstained corpse. "You were a great fighter and a great person so I swear to Keep my promise!" He felt something on his face that he had only felt once before, a tear! HE was crying for Yamchas death!? He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve "Goodbye Yamcha!" He said to the fallen man and flew away with the song Caroline says ringing in his ears.


End file.
